


Watch you eat cake

by Tovarich



Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Food Kink, Good Omens Celebration 2020, M/M, Post-Canon, lockdown - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tovarich/pseuds/Tovarich
Summary: Crowley remembers he can travel through phone lines and Aziraphale discovers exactly how much Crowley enjoys watching him eat.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Celebration 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727137
Kudos: 30
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	Watch you eat cake

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt for the Good Omens Celabration 2020 was "Unexpected". I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this.

Crowley was bored, he had tried causing mischief on Twitter, but it had rapidly lost its appeal. He had quickly lost interest in making everyone's life harder than it already was during lockdown. Humans were just as bored as he was and a lot of them were extremely anxious about this whole situation. Crowley had then tried sleeping when Aziraphale refused that he visited him. Aziraphale had told Crowley that coming to the bookshop would be breaking the rules and it would give the wrong example to poor humans who were vulnerable to the virus. But even sleeping had started to get boring after a few days. Aziraphale had told him that he was doing well during the lockdown; he had no customers and a lot of time to catch up on his reading and eat all the pastries he had baked. But Crowley missed seeing his angel. Sure, they talked to each other every day on the phone (except for the few days Crowley had been sleeping). He didn't know what to do anymore to pass the time and forget how much he wanted to simply go to the bookshop and watch Aziraphale enjoy his cakes. Which was why the demon was now pacing in his flat. He had already yelled at his plants for hours in the morning and his throat was starting to burn a bit.

Now, some people said that getting bored was good to stimulate imagination and creativity. Crowley had always thought this was foolish; why would anyone want to get bored out of their mind just to get innovative ideas? But in that precise moment, he started to see what those people meant. The idea that struck him was brilliant, and frankly, Crowley didn't know why he hadn't thought about it earlier. Certainly, going out was breaking the rules, but as a demon, Crowley had ways of going there that didn't involve setting a single foot outside. How he had forgotten that he could travel through the phone lines was beyond him, but at least now he had a plan. He considered calling Aziraphale beforehand to inform him, but it seemed much funnier to just surprise his angelic friend. He was already almost laughing just picturing the face Aziraphale would make!

And so, Crowley dialled Aziraphale's number and jumped in his smartphone. A few seconds later, before Aziraphale had had time to pick up the phone, Crowley was there, in the bookshop. He heard a surprised gasp as he materialised from the vintage phone Aziraphale kept there, and he turned around with a triumphant grin. The angel's face was a mixture of shock and surprised delight, which was everything Crowley had hoped for.

"Wha… How- how did you come here? Did you just come through the phone?" Aziraphale's eyes were wide, book forgotten on the sofa as he quickly walked toward Crowley, touching his friend to make sure he wasn't hallucinating him.

Crowley laughed. He had missed laughing. He had missed feeling anything other than boredom and apathy, really. "Yup, just travelled from my phone to yours! Didn't go outside, so no breaking the rules. And…" Crowley grinned as he snapped his fingers, making a few bottles appear, "I brought some wine!"

Aziraphale kissed his cheek before hugging him tightly. "I missed you, foul fiend." He whispered in the crook of Crowley's neck.

Crowley wrapped his arms just as tightly around Aziraphale's soft waist. "Hmm, really? I thought you were quite content with you books and your cakes?" he asked teasingly.

"Oh hush, you. Of course, I missed you my dear. Though I probably wasn't nearly as bored as you have been." Aziraphale was smiling. Crowley couldn't see it, but he heard it on the angel's voice. "let's sit on the sofa, we can drink that wine you brought. I hope you miracled it from your cellar though! Oh, I think it will be perfect with that black chocolate cake I was planning to eat!"

Crowley made a sound that resembled a whine at the mention of Aziraphale eating cake. He had missed that. For days he had fantasised about watching his angel eat delicious dessert; all the pleasured moans he made at every bit, the look of ecstasy on his face.

Crowley poured them both a glass of the Châteauneuf-du-Pape he had brought and settled on the armchair in front of Aziraphale. From there he had a perfect view of the angel's face. Aziraphale closed his eyes as he took the first bite of his cake and moaned in delight.

"Oh, this is absolutely scrumptious, Crowley! You should try some, dear." he said, taking a piece of the cake with his fork and extending it to Crowley.

The demon had to take a gulp of wine to swallow the moan that threatened to escape his lips. "Nah angel, I'd rather just watch you eat it." he said, his mouth working faster than his brain. He turned bright red as he realised what he had just said, the colour of his cheeks matching that of the alcohol in his glass. In that moment, he was extremely glad that his sunglasses hid his eyes.

"If you are sure," the angel said with a smirk, eating the piece of cake and making yet another devious sound.

Crowley was sure he would melt in embarrassment before his best friend would be done eating. The bastard, of course he knew what this was doing to Crowley. There was absolutely no way he hadn't caught up on this. And yet, Crowley couldn't bring himself to regret coming to the bookshop. He hadn't realised how much he had needed this all this time, but now he couldn't get enough of sight of Aziraphale happily enjoying the taste of his dessert. His heart was hammering in his chest with every new moan, every new delighted sigh that escaped those perfect plump lips. Aziraphale was almost glowing with pleasure and Crowley wanted to engrave all of the angel's facial expressions in his mind. With his eyes closed and his mouth stretched in a blissful smile, Aziraphale looked simply divine. Crowley could sit there for hours, just watching him eat all his favourite foods.

This was simply perfect, far better than any fantasy his brain could have come up with. He just hoped the angel didn't mind, that he didn't think Crowley was a creepy pervert. However, from the way he was glancing at Crowley between each bite he took, the demon thought the angelic bastard was enjoying the experience just as much as Crowley. Crowley's glass was forgotten on the table as he watched Aziraphale with rapt attention, not tearing his eyes away for even a single second.

He couldn't help the whimper that pushed past his treacherous lips when Aziraphale's eyes met his. It seemed that even with his sunglasses perched on his nose, the angel could still easily catch his stare and return it. He felt deliciously vulnerable in that moment, with the angel magnanimously giving him a few second to catch his breath before bringing another bit of the baked good to his mouth. He had always tried his best to control himself before, and he thought he succeeded rather well. But it seemed that after the failed apocalypse, all his walls had lowered considerably when he was around Aziraphale. And he didn't regret it one bit. This experience felt oddly intimate, Crowley felt so exposed in front of his angel, trusting him to take care of his naked soul. Only Aziraphale mattered right now, his pleasure as he ate was the only object of Crowley's attention. It was everything Crowley had dreamed about for decades.

When Aziraphale was done eating the slice of chocolate cake, he elegantly wiped his mouth with an embroidered handkerchief and stared at Crowley for a few seconds.

"It was an amazing idea you had, dear. We simply must do this again soon!" Aziraphale was excited of the prospect of offering another little show to Crowley in the next few days. He had known Crowley enjoyed watching him eat from a long time, but he hadn't expected it to have such a strong effect on the demon.

"Ngk," Crowley replied eloquently. After a few seconds, when he remembered how to form words, he said, "I, uh, I think I would like that." His face grew even redder than before with how flustered he was with this admission. But there was no point in hiding how much he enjoyed it anymore, Aziraphale clearly knew and didn't mind one bit.

He stayed a bit more, talking with Aziraphale about everything and nothing, as they had done countless time before, drinking wine and basking in each other's presence. When he left, late at night, it was with the certainty that they would soon have another pleasant encounter.


End file.
